


Eyes Like Prospit

by Path



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jack Noir, and you don't need anyone, especially not some snotty-nosed worthless kid following you around. But, you guess, maybe he might need you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Like Prospit

**Author's Note:**

> For the Homestuck Kink Meme VI in my giant Attack of the Posts. It's like Christmas over there. I'll fill all the prompts. All of them.

He reminds you of the Courtyard Droll with his big eyes and hurt looks and the way he occasionally bursts into tears with no real reason (not that you're paying that much attention to all his little chats). Once in awhile, he'll get on a real bender at someone over his little device and scream an avalanche of cuss words almost worthy of you, all the while beating his head against whatever surface is nearest, and then, he reminds you of you.

You don't like that. You don't like you.

So all in all, you prefer him in the in-between times, where he's not flipping his lid and not a sobbing wide-eyed wreck. He's easier to deal with.

But then you go and stab him for being a stupid fuck-up, and he flushes red and cries red and bleeds red and tries to hide all of it, and you end up hating him for taking so much fucking time out of your stupid quest, and then he just cries more. And then you feel a little guilty about it, and grudgingly offer him a hand up, and you end up feeling more bad for him than you do angry.

Stupid fucking kid. Red red red, everywhere you look. Sure, you bleed red too, but it's not like it's a big thing for you. In fact, aside from the blood, you've never really run across much red in your life. Everything was black, white, and purple. And then above, so far above, it was white, blue, black, and the too-bright shining of Prospit, all the way across the universe.

Red red red.

If you didn't need this kid so badly, you'd have left him in a red pool ages ago, and nothing on him would ever be grey again. Just black and red and that'd be it.

But instead, you're looking down at him clutching his ribs with red dribbling out over his fingers and looking up at you with eyes like Prospit gleaming across the Incipisphere, and your frustration and fury at the stupid piece of failure finally snaps into something entirely unrecognizeable to you, and you seize him by the hair and pull him into your arms and... and then you don't move.

You're not sure what you do next. You're honestly not sure what you're doing now. Stupid, stupid fucking piece of shit kid and your stupid piece of shit colour. Your heart usually beats slow like a weighted pendulum silently swinging. Why is it racing, why is it pumping red blood through you and waking lethargic limbs into shivering _something_?

The kid is frozen in your arms. He was sobbing a second ago, and now he's just quiet and unmoving. You stupid fuck-up. You stupid useless nothing. Of course you're worthless. Who isn't. Why doesn't he see that?

Your tunic is absorbing his blood while you hold him tightly, turning a darker shade of black with the addition of the red, and you put a hand to his side and pull it back to look at it, dripping saturated red running over shiny black shell, in rivulets between your plates. You cannot bring yourself to snarl at it; you can't bring yourself to be angry at him. You can't hate him.

You squeeze him once, listen to him whimper a moment as blood seeps out of his soft squishy skin, not a carapace at all. Armourless. Unprotected. Weak. But he looks up at you with eyes like the golden city itself, and you might crack him open yet, but you know for a moment, in that second, before you close it all off again, that you're not going to let anything else get the chance to.

Stupid worthless garbage piece of shit, lost your home and everything you loved, big fucking deal. Who hasn't.


End file.
